Existing telephony networks provide cell phone users with a variety of features. Users may configure these features using a web site provided by the network operator.
When attending or participating in activities such as watching a movie or concert, cell phone users often turn off their cell phone to avoid interruption of the event. Users typically do this voluntarily or when prompted by a message at the venue of the activity. When the cell phone is turned off, the user cannot be reached by a caller. In other situations, a user may set his or her phone to a vibration mode so it remains quiet during the activity, or a user may configure his or her phone so that only calls having a higher priority create an audible ringtone. However, users consistently desire that additional features be made available by their network providers and/or phone manufacturers for use with their phones.